


Monsters From Under the Bed

by Proudtobeinvisible



Category: Original Work
Genre: its you and yours pov and I forgot what its called, oh welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: When the monsters from the sky declare war on earth, who's to rise and protect the children of the world?





	Monsters From Under the Bed

Everyone has a monster.

 

Everyone has a monster, everyone has that thing under your bed that scares you at night.

 

They scared you, haunted you, they kept you up throughout the night.  They made you afraid of the darkness, knowing there was someone out there who had ill intents for you.

 

Your blanket became your shield, your pillows your sword.  The nightlight the sun on the horizon of a battlefield, reinforcements just one shout away.

 

The monsters under the bed were the only things that you had to fear, the only supernatural that scratched at the edges of our lives.

 

Until one day….

 

Until one day.

 

We had no name for them. You had no words in our language to describe the monsters that came from space.  

 

They were much more fearsome than the terrors we found under your bed.  Unlike the monsters under the bed they could not be vanquished by blankets and pillows.  And when the battle became too much.. your parents could not rise and defeat them.

 

The monsters from space one by one, they killed people.  They killed them, taking out people you saw on tv and wanted to be when you were older.  The ones in high school, the ones who seemed too big for life.

 

Then after that, they came for the young blooded.

 

That’s when the attacks started, monsters from the sky found slaughtered with such a rage and fury it could not be from earth.  It was something out of a nightmare.  The news wondered what it could be, kids your age whispered secrets about how they knew what was causing them.  But when adults asked, they fell silent, their eyes knowing something that would send the adults running fast.  

 

You paid no mind to the secrets.  Until they came for you.

 

Mommy and Daddy were shot with the laser, the one that made them turn to dust. You screamed, running to your bed, wanting to hide under the covers.

 

The monster from space advanced, you were frozen in terror.  The laser charged, you were shaking.  You couldn’t blink, couldn’t move, you wanted to scream but you couldn’t.

 

You watch in stone cold terror as the monster from space pulls the trigger.  

 

But, before the monster from space can pull it, something slithers out from your bed.  Its black tentacle gripping the monster from space and pulling it backwards.  It fell, the laser blasting at the ceiling, it turned to dust and rained down on you under the bed.  Still shaking.  

 

It roared in triumph, its ungodly face splitting down the middle.  The monster from under the bed hovered over the monster from space.  Staring it down.

 

“ _Mine_!”  It shouted, its voice not quite something from your nightmares.  It was the voice you heard when you were to scared to call for Mommy or Daddy.  The one that you found comfort in.  “ _My human! My Bed! My WORLD!_ ”

 

The monster from space screamed in terror.  You slip off the bed, pressing your hand to the monster.  The monster from under the bed turns its head, looking at you affectionately as its jagged form can manage. “ _My human,”_ It hisses affectionately.

 

“My monster,” you respond, realizing what the kids were whispering about. 

 

The monsters under the bed were rising to protect them from the monsters from the sky.

  
“Kill it.”  You command, leaning over the monster from the sky.

 

The monster from space begged. In its strange language you could not understand. You paid it no mind. 

 

“ _As you wish_ ,”  the monster responded, ripping its claws into the monster from the sky. 

 

“Don’t leave me,” you beg, hugging the monster tightly.  “Please, don’t leave.”

 

The monster from under your bed hugged you tightly.  “ _As you wish, my human,_ ”

 

“We are going to save the world.”  You say, the monster from under your bed settling you on its back. “We will gather all of your kind, and their humans, and save the world.”

 

“ _My world, my human, my bed,”_ The monster agreed, you kiss the top of its head.

 

The monster from the sky had no idea what they were fighting against.  The monsters of they sky, they were the stuff of legends. 

 

But they will fall to the nightmares that plagued the human race for far longer than they will.

 

Everyone has a monster.

 

Everyone has a monster, the things that protect you from the things in the dark.  The monsters under the bed, the worse thing that you could imagine protecting you from the small demons lurking in the dark.

 

The Earth is a nightmare.  The Earth, populated by man and monster.

 

The aliens that descended from the sky planning on wiping us out had no idea what they have done.

 

_The monsters under the bed, they protect the humans._

 

And when monsters from the sky. The aliens. They know better than to attack us again. 

 

For when they think of the Earth. Of its riches, of its magic. They know. 

 

The earth is protected. 

 

And the monsters under the bed are not the worse things on the godforsaken planet. 


End file.
